Miraculously Enchanted
by heroesneverdie-x
Summary: Forest Princess Bridgette finds herself pushed through a portal to modern day Paris after crossing with Princess Chloe Bourgeois. Felix, a lawyer, helps her find her way home, but will she really want to leave? (Based on the Movie Enchanted)


In the Kingdom of Miraculous, there was a royal family by the name of Agreste. King Gabriel ruled dutifully alongside his wife, Queen Annette. They had a son named Adrien, who was the only heir to the throne.

One day, the queen vanished, launching Gabriel into a state of depression. He knew he was now unfit to rule so he decided to place the kingdom in the hands of Adrien. Yet before that could happen, he needed to wed.

So Gabriel pushed for Adrien to find a suitable princess to marry. He specifically hinted at Princess Chloe of the wealthy Bourgeois family. Adrien, however, rejected all her advances, insisting on a real happily ever after. The only one that truly understood him was his Kwami companion, Plagg.

Meanwhile in the woods, there lived a beautiful dark-haired maiden named Bridgette. She had a Kwami companion named Tikki and the two lived together in a tree cottage. Bridgette befriended the animals and lived peacefully, though she dreamed of meeting her true love.

And that, is where our story begins…

* * *

"Ugh, Adrien still refuses to marry me!" Chloé cried, stomping out of the Agreste palace. "I'm the only option he has. After Lila was charged with fraud and imprisoned in her own dungeon, I became the only suitable wife! Yet he rejects me!"

Her guard and loyal servant, Kim, followed behind. He was used to these rants by now. They happened far too often nowadays, considering Chloé went practically every day she could. Secretly, Kim had an attraction to the princess, despite her rather rude treatment of others. This was the main reason he stuck by her side.

"Kim!" Chloé turned around, her blond ponytail shopping at the movement. "There's no one else in the kingdom is there?!"

"Not that I know of, your majesty," he replied. "Though there have been rumors of a beautiful princess in the woods. I don't-"

"What?!" Chloé screeched. "What if Adrien sees her and decides to marry her? Everything will be ruined! You have to get rid of her!"

Kim looked taken aback, "Get rid of her?"

"Kill her!"

"A-are you sure?"

"If she's dead, then there'll be no chance of me not taking the throne. Adrien will be mine, and I'll make sure of it!"

She headed over to the carriage that would take her back home, her strides long and full of purpose. Kim hurried ahead of her, opening the carriage door for her. She stepped inside, briefly glancing back at him, saying, "If the rumors are true, then I plan to see her gone by as soon as possible."

"Yes, your highness," Kim said, masking uncertainty as he bowed. The carriage bounded off, heading down the stone path. Kim instantly began thinking of ways to kill off someone in the woods. He dismissed most almost instantly, and he knew he didn't really want to harm this girl.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me on a ride, Kim," Adrien said, turning to look behind him. "I've been wanting to get out for a while now."

Kim, on his own horse, nodded in acknowledgment. In all honesty, he wanted to go alone. Yet when Adrien saw him, he couldn't say no.

Before either of them could say another word, the ground gave a violent jolt.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

A monstrous troll stepped through the trees, spotting its new prey. The three locked eyes and there was a momentary pause before Kim shouted, "Run!"

The troll started bounding after them, each step causing another ripple through the ground. Size difference brought it closer each time; the creature could cover multiple feet in one step, making the men's pace puny in comparison.

"You, uh, have a plan?" Kim asked, his horse right beside Adrien's.

"Working on it!" Adrien replied, trying to look through his knapsack while keeping watch in front of him. He rummaged through it, suddenly recoiling with a "Ew, Plagg! Did you have to bring along that stupid cheese?"

The Kwami companion flew out, giving Adrien a glare. "You do not insult my precious Camembert."

"Not now, Plagg!" Adrien reached back in, pulling out a rope. He threw one end to Kim. He caught it, nearly falling off his horse in the process. "I'll go left; you go right."

Kim nodded and the two split. Both tied their ends around a tree just in time for the troll to run into it. The crash that followed caused a thunder that shook the ground. Kim slowly stepped out from the trees as Adrien started tying up the monster.

"That's the first time I've encountered a troll!" Adrien said once he finished, turning to his friend while Plagg flew idly nearby, nomming happily on his camembert. "That was so cool!"

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Kim replied, running a hand through his hair. There was such a huge sparkle in the blond's eyes that Kim didn't want to disagree. He wouldn't have either way.

Now that things had calmed down, the faint notes of a song reached the boys' ears.

"What's that?" Adrien asked.

"Um, it's nothing!" Kim hastily said, suddenly remembering why he wanted to visit the woods in the first place.

"I'm checking it out. Come on, Plagg." Adrien said getting back on his horse.

"Wait, Adrien!" Kim shouted, but the blond was already gone. "Oh no, Chloé is going to kill me!"

Then, he remembered the troll.

* * *

Bridgette smiled as she added a few finishing touches to a makeshift model of her dream prince. Blonde hair, green eyes, though the exact shade of green was not yet decided for the princess. Tikki floated nearby, watching as her holder sang.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss." Bridgette sang as her animal friends gathered around in her humble home in the large tree. "And a prince I'm hoping comes with this."

She stared lovingly at the mannequin as she sang the next line. "That's what brings ever-aftering so happy."

 _Thump!_

"What was that, Tikki?" Bridgette asked, turning to her friend. The kwami answered with a look of panic.

 _Thump!_

"Hey, pretty little princess!" a voice sounded through the walls. An large yellow eye peered through the window, causing Bridgette to scream and back into the wall behind her. "I'm gonna eat you now!"

As the monstrous creature lifted the roof of her home, the animals fled and Bridgette dodged the troll's fingers. He managed to grab her arm however and began to drag her up. And up.

She panicked, her feet kicking despite her her knowing that it would not find ground. The troll took its other hand and tried to get a better grip on her. She used the appendage as a launchpad and kicked upward, surprising the monster. He released her hand, and Bridgette tumbled onto a branch of the tree she called home.

She hugged it, the red fabric of her dress rippling from the fall. She crawled away, cursing the immobility of her attire. The troll followed her, crushing her home and scrambling after her. The weight of the two cause the branch to tilt downwards. Bridgette clung on for dear life, awaiting the troll's hand to grasp her, though it never came.

An arrow came flying past and nearly impaled the monster's palm, though it hit the tree instead. Bridgette looked down and saw a prince riding on a white stallion. She sighed with relief that she managed to avoid a disaster. The troll was distracted long enough for her to create a little more distance, though that was a mistake.

She slipped and despite Tikki's efforts to hold on to her holder, she fell through tree and leaves. She screamed but it came to an abrupt stop. She gave out a grunt as she landed on the blonde's horse.

The branch she had once occupied no longer had her weight to keep it anchored. There was a pause before the branch recoiled, throwing the troll off into the far depths of the forest.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, turning towards her. "That was some fall."

Bridgette adjusted the flower crown on her head while Tikki came to rest on her shoulder. "I'm fine, just a little bruised maybe. But that's all. My home is ruined though."

"You could stay at the palace! I wouldn't mind."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm Adrien."

"Bridgette."

"Pleasure to meet you, Bridgette. Let's head back home. Kim's waiting for me."

* * *

 _"What?!"_

Chloé's indignant shrieks echoed across the room. Kim flinched, preparing for the berating coming up.

"He met her and took her home?! I can't believe this! You were supposed to kill her, not lead him right to her! I don't care how many times he tells me that 'she's just a friend!' It could be more and Adrien will be taken away!"

She huffed, turning away from her guard and inspected her perfectly polished nails. "Well," she said, grabbing fistfuls of the yellow material of her dress as she walked off. "I'll just have to take care of her myself!"

* * *

Bridgette stood in the castle gardens in a gown of red and a tiara adorning her head. Half of her dark hair was pulled back into a bun while the rest flowed down her shoulders. Tikki hovered nearby as the two of them enjoyed the beauty of nature.

She had been grateful that Adrien had allowed her to live in the palace. She was surprised that his father agreed, a stoic expression on his face. Yet, she could've stormed the hints of a smirk gracing his features.

"Hello!" a shrill voice called out and Bridgette turned to find a blonde-haired princess walking towards her. She wore a fluffy gown of sparkling yellow and a decorated extravagant tiara sat atop her head. "You must be Bridgette! Adrien told me all about you! And that must be Tikki, your kwami."

"Oh, you must be a friend of Adrien's! Pleasure to meet you…" Bridgette trailed off, realizing she had never seen this woman on palace grounds and therefore didn't know her name. That wasn't saying much though, considering she'd only been here a few days.

"Princess Chloé Bourgeois, of course!" Chloé gave a laugh, though it sounded fake. "So, have you seen the pond yet? Legend says that if you look into the water and make a wish, it'll come true!"

"I haven't seen it yet," Bridgette's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Though I'd love to! Where is it?"

"Right over here," Chloé spun on her heel and led Bridgette down to the depths of the garden and finally to a small waterfall at the garden wall.

Bridgette stared in awe at the pool of water. It seemed to ripple with magic, swirling around in a hypnotic cycle.

"It's beautiful," Bridgette said, turning to Chloé.

"Well, go on. Make a wish!" Chloe said impatiently, shooing Bridgette with her hand.

"I wish," Bridgette said, looking down in the pool. The swirling colors reflected in her eyes. "for true love's ki-"

A sudden push behind her caused her to lose her balance and fall into the pool, though she didn't feel wet. She kept falling. It couldn't be this deep! Tikki, who had been perched on her shoulder had fallen with her, her ability to fly seemingly been lost. Bridgette looked up to see Chloé smirking down at her. "Goodbye forever!" the princess called, a flash of evil in her eyes.

Bridgette screamed as she kept falling into she reached the real pool. A splash rang out and she found herself going back up. She screamed with surprise as she was shot out of a pothole and onto a city street.

She gasped taking in the city lights. This were foreign to her, never had she seen such buildings. "Tikki?" she asked, finding a regular ladybug on her shoulder. "Tikki, is that y-"

She was yanked off the street and she nearly tripped. A car zoomed past, and if she had still been standing there mere seconds earlier, she would've been crushed. She looked up to say something to the one who had mercilessly yanked her and found herself lost for words.

A man stood in front of her with slicked back blonde hair and green eyes. The shade however was not as bright as Adrien's yet she found herself lost in them.

"Watch where you're going! You would've been killed!" he hissed. Bridgette blinked, knocked out of her stupor.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm lost and I don't know where I am I was pushed through a magic pool of sorts and-"

"Magic pool," he said slowly, eyebrows raised in skepticism. "And what are you wearing?"

Bridgette looked down at herself, "A ballgown, of course. Why?"

"Ugh, I don't have time for this."

"Wait!" Bridgette reached out her hand to stop him from turning away. "Please help me! As soon as I figure out a way back, I'll be out of your hair. Just please, please, give me a place to stay!"

She looked up at him with big, deep blue eyes. He turned away for a moment, mumbling. "I'm going to regret this, but fine. Come on."

"Thank you…"

The man sighed, "Felix."

"Thank you, Felix."

* * *

 **A/N: So this was written for the Disney Pixar Challenge on Miraculous Amino! Enchanted was a huge part of my childhood so that's the movie I chose. I'm marking this as comeplete, but if enough people want me to continue it, I'll write the rest of the movie. I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
